dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Melait (Creeperman129)
Note: Whenever there are ...'s, this means that the section is still a work in progress and will be finished eventually Credit to OmniOtaku for the picture Melait (メライト,Mereetto) is the main character of the fan fiction MDU, and one of the main trio in DBMS. He's first seen in DBMS, but chronologically appears first in MDU 'Overview' 'Appearance' Melait: Darkness Unleashed Melait is a humanoid looking Cheslian, who are born with white skin. He's of relatively average height, compared to his race, but tall compared to regular humans as an adult. He also has black hair. As a child, he typically wore Chesla's native clothing, jester costumes without the shoes and hat, except it had his master's kanji on the back of it. However, after being recruited as a member of the Frieza Force, his clothing changed drastically. He typically wore a white and gray basic battle armor set, as he was low class and wasn't able to get a full model version. It stuck with him until he was promoted to train with the Ginyu Force and be part of their mercenary squadron. From this point, he started wearing the V-neck variant of the battle armor for his training and time with the Ginyu Force. On assassination missions, he typically wore a full black jumpsuit with a gray, rounded helmet with a built in blue scouter, but on occasions he didn't use the helmet and instead a dark blue bandanna with a blue scouter. After becoming the stand-in leader of the Frieza Force, he never used his assassination armor again, and went back to wearing the V-neck variant, except he added his own insignia onto it. Dragon Ball: Metraxis Supreme In DBMS, he kept the previous appearance for the first two arcs of it. Later in the story, during the third time he came to Earth and went into the Room of Spirit and Time (or the Hyperbolic Time Chamber), his signature armor was destroyed during training, so as an alternative, he wore Bulma's black variant of the basic battle armor. He wore this armor from this point onward. 'Personality' Melait: Darkness Unleashed On Chesla, Melait was a hard working kid who just wanted to fight someone strong, although he did have some evil characteristics, which were shown when he killed one of Puizie's soldiers just for revenge. He still had a good heart, though, as he had a great deal of respect for Yaougan. ... Dragon Ball: Metraxis Supreme When he arrived on Earth, he became a little less evil, but still acted that he was completely evil and tried not to change his ways. He did show hints of kindness Omni's version of DBMS, with the fact that he thought killing a child went too far, but in the forum version, he showed no such compassion. He was also very confident in his power, thinking that he could kill a Super Saiyan in his base at full power and Omni in his Metraxis Form Times Four with his Shadow form. However, this was not the case and, in turn, gave him a small inferiority complex against Makafishugi, Omni, and Thresh. These characteristics carried on into the Demon God Possessed Arc, along with his hatred for all three of Earth's warriors who stopped him from achieving his goal. Melait, in all versions of the roleplay, seemed to gain some compassion, as he agreed to let an Arentian live if he gave him information, but it was in fact a lie just to gain the alien's trust. ... 'History ' 'Melait: Darkness Unleashed' 'Chesla Arc' Melait was first introduced as a student of a great Cheslian warrior, named Yaougan, at the age of 4. One day, after being woken up by Yaougan, he was told that there was a great warrior who was landing on Chesla. Eager to fight him, Melait put on his clothes and flew with Yaougan to the city where they landed, which was almost destroyed. When they got there, Melait learned that there were actually ten soldiers who worked under Frieza, with the leader being a man named Puizie. After killing one of them, Melait started to fight Puizie's soldiers, while Yaougan fought Puizie himself. Melait was eventually able to kill six of his soldiers before being overwhelmed and saved by Yaougan. After arriving back at their dojo, Melait was very injured and got up to fight Puizie's last remaining soldier by Yaougan's orders. Melait killed the soldier and, while being scolded by Yaougan, Puizie, shot Yaougan in the back and killed him, sending Melait into a rage. Even though Melait had powered up exceptionally, due to him not having control or strategy while fighting in his angered state, Puizie beat him. 'Assassin Arc' Melait was knocked out by Puizie and taken to Planet Frieza 300, due to the fact that Puizie thought that taking Melait would help save his life, since he failed to conquer Chesla. When he got there, after learning a bit about the planet's technology, he went with Puizie to Frieza, the leader of the Frieza Force. Although, at first, not accepting of Puizie's gift, after learning of Melait's ability to suppress his power level (even though he wasn't good enough to suppress his power level to 0), Frieza allowed for Puizie, and in turn Melait, to live ... 'Ginyu Force Arc' ... 'Fight against the Frieza Force Arc' ... 'Quest for Revival Arc' ... 'Dragon Ball: Metraxis Supreme' *DBMS is non-canon compared to Akira Toriyama's original story and Melait's canon timeline 'Melait Arc' Unlike the previous series, Melait is the villain of this arc. Still continuing his search to try to revive the Ginyu Force, Melait landed on Earth to find the Dragon Radar, which he learned about in the previous series. Along with a small amount of soldiers, he landed on Earth and told them to attack the Earthings who lived there. However, he and two of his elite soldiers, went to the Capusle Corporation to find the Dragon Radar. Soon after this, Melait was attacked by three of Earth's defenders, Omni, Thresh and Makafishugi, who were able to kill Melait's elite soldiers. After a long fought battle, including Melait having to unleash his Shadow Form once more to combat the Sayain Thresh's Super Sayain abilities and Omni's Metraxian form, Melait was felled by a combination of an Orin Bomber, Spirit Bomb and Omni Blast. However, he was able to survive due to his Milky Shield and was able to grab a few pieces of the Dragon Radar which Omni crushed before retreating. 'Demon God Possessed Arc' After recovering from the last battle, Melait was about to go back to Earth with a newly made Dragon Radar until one of his soldiers informed him of the near extinction of the Arentian race. He decided to go to Arent to discover what wiped out their population. After landing, he found a near dead Arentian who told him about the man who killed all of his people, in less than five minutes. It turned out that the man, named Demigra, was still on the planet. Demigra was able to convince Melait to join him in killing Omni by giving him full control over his Shadow Form, and the Villainous Mode and Demon God Possessed transformations. Soon, Melait was sent with Demigra's revivers, Towa and Mira, to kill Omni. However, Melait didn't stay to help kill Omni and instead left to gather the Dragon Balls. After gathering six Dragon Balls, Melait was intercepted by Omni, who sent the six star Dragon Ball to Age 2,016. Thanks to Demigra's magic, though, Melait was able to travel to that time and get the last Dragon Ball. Soon after, he returned to Demigra's location and wished Ginyu back to life. However, after killing Mira, Omni tried to stop Melait, and despite his best efforts, Melait was completely outmatched by Omni. He just barely escaped to heal after his arms were broken and Ginyu was killed once again. 'Demigra Arc' After recovering from his last battle with Omni, Melait decided to leave the Frieza Force for a short time to train on the Planet of Darkness once again. However, while travelling there... 'Demelait Arc' ... 'Frost/Universe 6 Arc' ... 'Armazon Arc' ... 'Armazon Soul Arc' ... 'Guwina Arc' ... 'Power' 'Melait: Darkness Unleashed' Although born with a low power, like his entire race, Melait has the special ability for him to increase his power much faster than anyone else in his race, due to a genetic mutation. Although Melait did grow somewhat past his race while training with his mother to gain a power level of 15, it was Yaougan who pushed Melait's abilities to their limit on Chesla, and increased his power more than thirty times over to give him a power of 500. Even with this immense power though, he still couldn't take out the low level general of Frieza's army, Puizie, who had a power level of 525. ... 'Dragon Ball: Metraxis Supreme' At the start of DBMS, he grew very little since the end of MDU, maintaining his power level at 62,500,000 in his Semi-Shadow base and easily being able to handle Omni, a Metraixan, and Makafishugi, a Sayain-Human hybrid, in their lower tiers, which were about the level of Frieza in his final form suppressed against Vegeta. It wasn't until Omni, and a Sayain, Thresh transformed was when Melait started having trouble, mostly due to Omni's immense defense. He could have destroyed Omni and Thresh in his Shadow Form, but was severely overwhelmed by Omni's Metraxis Form Times Four. A little later, after obtaning a Dragon Radar, due to his mutation, was able to increase his power to....However, after being powered up by Demigra... 'Techniques' Can only be used in Dragon Ball: Metraxis Supreme* Can only be used when fused with Demigra (Dragon Ball: Metraxis Supreme)** *Flight *Ki Blasts *Ki Sense *Continuous Energy Bullet *Ki Blast Mines *"Boom" *Melait Destruction Wave *Milky Shield *Super Cyclone Attack *Shadow Cyclone Attack* *Shadfire Cyclone Attack* *Demon Shadfire Cyclone Attack** *Sunore Cyclone Attack* *Double Super Cyclone Attack* *Frieza Force Elite Punch* *Moon's Wrath** *Ki Blast Crush!** *Majin Emblem** *Demigra's Dark Magic** *Demigra's Wormhole** *Time Travel** *Energy Boil** *Instantaneous Movement** *Rage Saucer** *Energy Cannon** *Time Shackles** *Tricky Strike** *Teleporting Uppercut** *Teleporting Punch** *Boiling Breath** *Bloody Sauce** *Boiling Ball** *Power Smack** *Teleport** *Seasoning Arrow** *Energy Jet** *Candy Beam** *Demelait Blaster** *Shadow Extinction* *Shadfire Extinction* *Ki Cage *Star Destruction* *Ginyu Force Death Combo!* *Sunore Destruction* *Shadow Split* 'Transformations' Although Melait's race doesn't have any specific transformations, Melait himself has unlocked many forms on his own. Those with a * next to it, means they are unlocked in Dragon Ball: Metraxis Supreme, and are technically not canon. 'Semi-Shadow Form' Semi-Shadow is a form that can only be obtained after adapting to,and absorbing, enough darkness in a given area. Most don't even know of the form since the amount of darkness needed is much more than on any other planet besides the Planet of Darkness . This form can be unlocked by anyone, but Melait was the first to unlock it and survive. If a user is unable to maintain the form, they become consumed in darkness, so it must be kept in check so the user can survive. Due to this hindrance, after Melait unlocked it, he stayed in the form ever since, effectively making it his base form. It doesn't change the user's appearance, except making the user's aura black, but psychologically, it makes the user have more evil qualities, in return for a two times multiplier, which was unknown to Melait when he first unlocked it. The psychological wounds of this form can be healed, but only after five years of maintaining the form, since the psychological effects linger for that long. 'Semi-Shadow Form: Attack Mode' This is a variant of Semi-Shadow where the user unleashes a large amount of darkness. It was used by Melait when he needed to overpower a strong opponent. It's just like Semi-Shadow, except the user needs to have some control of its non-attack variant. When activated, it doubles the user's power along with the Semi-Shadow form. Melait chose not to use this form as often as his base because it made him lose some control over himself and not be able to plan out tactics. By the time he was able to fully master Semi-Shadow, this mode became obsolete. 'Shadow Form ' The full power of shadow! The user must have full control over Semi-Shadow while using it. However, ironically, when Melait first used it in MDU and DBMS, he lost all control over his mind and had to be subdued. It doesn't change the user's appearance itself, but rather gives them a giant, curved shadow spike on the user's head, a black mask, shoulder and arm blades, akin to Cooler's Final Form. In both versions of DBMS, Demigra granted Melait power and control over this form. It gives an eight times multiplier, along with Semi-Shadow. Melait typically uses this form if he wants to fight a strong opponent and to test their power. 'Villianous Mode*' ﻿A form given to Melait after teaming up with Demigra. This form, like all Villainous forms does very little to appearance, only giving him a purple aura and occasionally red eyes. However, it doubles his power, giving him an advantage over his opponents. This form is never seen again after Melait betrays Demigra. 'Demon God Possessed*' A form given to Melait after teaming up with Demigra. This form, like all Demon God Possessed forms, gives the user a large purple aura, purple skin, red eyes, and two black lines streaking under them. It gives a multipler of five. Later, Demigra uses it on the time distorted villains to try to match their power to Melait and the others, but fails miserably. 'Demon Shadow*' A combination of the Demon God Possessed Form and Shadow Form, including its appearance. As with the Demon God Possessed Form, Melait must be controlled by Demigra for it to work. Combined, the two together give an astonishing multiplier of fourty with Semi-Shadow, exceeding even the power of Shadfire not mastered. However, since Melait can't use Demon God Possessed on his own, it was obviously never used by him again after betraying Demigra. 'Sunore Form*' Melait's only transformation that doesn't contain any prevalent darkness is Sunore. Melait was able to unlock this form after punching lava and observing how it was much stronger than any darkness he could muster, and for an entire week, he went to observe the lava and copy it. Surprisingly, though, he decided not to use it against Demigra, most likely because he was nowhere near mastering it and that Shadfire was a much better alternative. Although it doesn't change the user's appearance, it surrounds them it a ball of heat reaching up to 250,000 degrees Fahrenheit, akin to Goku absorbing the Spirit Bomb. It's a very effective transformation, as its heat's radius can make the opponent's punches need to pierce through the ball and makes their ki accuracy drop drastically while increasing the user's power by eight point seven five times, along with Semi-Shadow. However, it also lowers the user's range of attack and sight, while also giving insane stamina issues for having to maintain a giant ball of heat. Melait typically uses this if he doesn't want to be hit by an opponent with a dangerous weapon or against weak opponents to kill them off quickly with the heat. 'Shadfire Form* ' The epitome of Melait's strength on his own and his ultimate form, which combines the power of darkness and light together into one giant package. The appearance is the same as Shadow, except the mask now becomes fiery and a fire thickly outlines the shadow in the form. Since it mostly contains shadow, but still an amazing amount of heat, there are no stamina issues in this form, which multiplies the user's power thirty-five times, along with the Semi-Shadow transformation, far surpassing even Sunore's power. Melait first used this against Demigra after refusing fusion with Thresh. He has used this form to put him to his max ever since then and uses it whenever he needs to go all out 'Mastered Shadfire Form*' Although not used yet, if Melait were ever to master the Shadfire form's light half, it could make a perfect mixture of light and dark, making the appearance have an equal amount of both and increasing its multiplier to seventy times, along with Semi-Shadow. However, it would also give a much more prevalent stamina problems than the non-mastered form, which could be the reason why Melait has decided not to master it yet. 'Fusions' Anything with a * is non-canon to Melat's canon story 'Demelait*' The fusion between Demigra and Melait. Unlike the Metemorese or the Potara fusion, Demelait is more of a possession rather than a fusion, as Demigra is mostly in control, but Melait's design and powers are still intact. His appearance doesn't change much except his eyes turn red, he has purple markings on him and black spots. Melait fused with Demigra after Demigra needed a host to defeat the newly powered up Makafishugi, so in a desperate attempt to defeat him, he quickly latched a piece of himself onto Melait, fusing with him. Demigra adds his own power to Melait's, as well as allowing him to have his own moves. Demigra has full control over the fusion and can unfuse with Melait whenever he wants. 'List of Characters Killed by Melait' Those with a * are killed in Dragon Ball: Metraxis Supreme and is non canon compared to Melait's canon story *'Six of Puizie's Soldiers' *'Multiple Arentians' *'Frost's Soldiers*-' Killed with a Shadow Extinction *'Frost*-' Killed with a Frieza Force Elite Punch *'Frost (Messed up Time Periods)*'- Killed with a Shadfire Extinction *'Multiple Past Villains killed before DBMS*' 'Trivia' *Melait is a pun on the English fighting term "melee" and the French word "lait", which means milk. This follows the puns of the Ginyu Force *The concept of Melait was originally going to be Captain Ginyu's first body and was set to appear in a fan fiction combining elements of the Super 17 Saga of DBGT and the Revival of F Saga of DBS *The Shadow Form's design was once planned as a new transformation of Garlic Jr., which was set to appear in the sequel of "The Return of Garlic Jr. " Category:Creeperman129 Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Main Character(s) Category:Main Villains Category:Characters with ki Category:Aliens Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:The Ginyu Force Category:Ginyu Force Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:New Characters Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Captains Category:Fighters Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists Category:Leader of the Planet Trade Organization Category:Leaders Of The Planet Trade Organization Category:Leaders of the Planet Trade Organization Category:Leaders of The Planet Trade Organization Category:Villains Category:Villains Category:Article Category:Main Villains